This invention relates generally to asphalt paving machines using augers to distribute paving materials, and more particularly to asphalt paving machines that can raise and lower the augers above the surface being paved.
Prior art paving machines provide two independently driven conveyors and two independently driven augers positioned on either side of a longitudinal centerline along the machine. The two pairs of conveyors and augers have a common drive box positioned generally at the longitudinal centerline. Occasionally it becomes necessary to raise the elevation of the augers, and this is accomplished by pivoting the drive box and augers upwardly in an arc. Two problems are prevalent in this arrangement. First, there is no ability to raise only one auger at a time because both augers are connected to a single drive box. This eliminates the possibility of positioning the two augers at different elevations. Second, the centerline position of the drive box slightly obstructs the space between the end of the conveyor and the augers, thereby interfering with the free fall of paving material off of the conveyor. This contributes to segregation of paving material and makes for uneven paving.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present paving machines. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.